


Headspace

by cant_help_falling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flush Crush, Headspace, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, davepeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_help_falling/pseuds/cant_help_falling
Summary: Dave and Nepeta finally meet in the Davepetasprite headspace B33
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Nepeta Leijon & Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Headspace

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought this was kinda cute lol

"What the fuck?" Dave asked, rubbing his head. He seemed to be in a cosy room with warm lighting, and he decided he had definitely never been here before. Except, wait, aren't those his pillows from Texas? And there's one of his posters! But that was it, nothing else in this room rung any bells, except maybe the person in the corner.

Nepeta was curled up in the far corner of the room, her claws extended and her teeth sharp and glistening in the orange light. Sure, this looked like her cave on Alternia but those posters were definitely not hers, and neither were those hideous cushions! She suspected they maybe belonged to the stranger on the other side of the room. He seemed vaguely familiar, and he didn't look like he would hurt her but Equius always said you can't be too careful.

The silence that filled the room was almost painful, as both kids expected the other to speak first. Finally, Nepeta sniffed and stood up, though she kept her claws out. She carefully adjusted her jacket as to not tear it and then spoke, "Who are mew? I don't think we've ever met befur, but mew look pawfully familiar!"

It took Dave a moment to process her question, his mind struggling to keep up with the bizarre situation. Once he got his bearings, he replied, "I'm uh Dave Strider, and you're one of the trolls right? The catgirl?" As he spoke, his fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, absentmindedly tugging at a single piece of white thread. He couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the troll, even if she was almost half a foot smaller than he was. Those claws were shiny, man.

Nepeta's curiosity was piqued. She did know who Dave was, they'd actually spoken a few times. "Nepeta," she supplied, retracting her claws and relaxing her stance. "So, Dave, do mew have any idea where we are? I remember I was me sprite, which was fun, and you were the orange feathery you sprite? I remember saying hello, and then that's it until I woke up here, in what looks like my cave!"

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dave whispered, tugging harder at the thread from his shirt. "Nepeta, I think our sprites, like, combined or some shit like that. Like, we're one mega sprite now." To his surprise, Nepeta did not look nearly as upset with this news as he'd expected her to; she actually looked quite happy. 

"So, does that mean we just stay here? With each other, just talking and sort of controlling this mega sprite?" she asked, her face now looking slightly puzzled. "Like furever?" Dave just shrugged and sank into one of Nepeta's chairs, which were surprisingly comfortable. "I guess so? So like, what do you wanna talk about?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dave, fur the million billionth time, I purromise you Karkitty doesn't hate you! Sure, he grumbled about you enough, always going on and on about what mew was saying and how dumb mew are but in a like, affectionate way?" Nepeta giggled, watching Dave flush red. "I put you two together on my shipping wall, y'know? I still think human you and Karkitty would be purrrrrrfect matesprits!" Dave flushed deeper at that and turned away from Nepeta to face the blank cave wall near him.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "You really think he likes me? Insufferable prick Dave Strider?" His voice was small and embarrassed, but hopeful.   
"Of course, silly! I wouldn't mention it if I didn't think there was a good chance mew like each other!" She moved over slightly, leaning into him in some sort of half hug. "Now, let me tell mew about Kanaya and Rose!"

"Or maybe we could talk about you and Jade?" Dave laughed. It was the Leo's turn to blush this time, an olive colour painting her cheeks, causing Dave to laugh even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y'know Dave, I'm going to be pawnest with mew, I didn't think we would make such good furriends! But we are! I think Equihiss would've liked mew too, even if you do swear a lot!" Nepeta said, her voice sincere. Dave wrapped her in a hug, which was quite easy considering how much smaller than him she was. "I'm glad we got merged," he mumbled into her hair, "Davepeta is literally the fucking coolest sprite. I'm glad we got to make them so fucking cool together."  
Both of the kids were crying, just a little bit, even though they tried to hide it. "Well, let's go wake up Miss Harley, eh?" Dave suggested, elbowing Nepeta in the shoulder. She laughed lightly and grabbed his hand. 

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes pls let me know! Also im sorry this 1 is sorta rushed, i know thats not ideal :/


End file.
